


I'll be there by your side (just you try and stop me)

by PoisonD90



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur progresivamente entenderá que no puede odiar la magia, porque tendría que odiar a Merlin y no puede, no puede porque lo ama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ocurrió un verano.

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho sin fin de lucro. Aún no es M.

Era un día caluroso. Merlin estaba harto de ir de allá para acá, de allá para acá, ¿qué caso tenía estar buscándose a sí mismo en medio del bosque?, pero no podía detenerse, ¿qué tal si levantaba sospechas? Mejor así.

—¿Ya buscaste por allá, Merlin? Ese viejo no pudo haber escapado, es... viejo.

—Y mago, Arthur, claro que pudo haber escapado.

Arthur sólo le regaló una mirada desdeñosa antes de apuntar con el dedo la parte donde Merlin ya había buscado. Con paso lento se dirigió al terreno pantanoso, al parecer Arthur no estaría satisfecho hasta no verlo cubierto completamente de lodo.

El sol estaba intenso, el calor era nefasto, la ropa se le pegaba a Merlin como una segunda piel debido al sudor, las moscas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Éste era de lejos su día predilecto.

—Ya ríndete, Arthur —murmuró a la nada—, no encontrarás a nadie. Fui yo, de acuerdo, soy yo el mago.

Caminó bajo los pocos árboles que había en ese lugar hostil, tratando de cubrirse bajo su escasa sombra. Su mirada vagaba por el lugar sin buscar realmente. Dio como treinta pasos antes de que un momento de debilidad le ganara. Se sentó bajo un arbusto pequeño que apenas si daba sombra suficiente para cubrir su cuerpo.

Crack.

Estaba en problemas.

—Mira quién está sentado.

—Arthur, es inútil, ya busqué...

—Si necesitas unas vacaciones, excelente, ya las tienes —dijo Arthur con una brusquedad innecesaria. 

Merlin vio el rostro de Arthur antes de que éste se diera la vuelta y avanzara rápidamente hacia el camino que llevaba al castillo. No le gustó nada lo que divisó: Arthur estaba furioso.


	2. Cosas bonitas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ningún personaje me pertenece. Aún no es M.

Cuando Arthur llegó a su habitación dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que acumulaba. Se tendió sobre la cama. Hubiera preferido tomar un baño, pero no tenía sirviente que se lo preparara y, aunque lo tuviese, de todas formas no quería tener contacto con alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Tomó una almohada y la sujetó contra su rostro, gritó tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento alguien lo vendría a buscar, pero no fue así. Después de unos minutos de espera nadie tocó a su puerta.

¿Realmente estaba enojado? No lo sabía con certeza. Dentro de sí siempre albergó la duda, no estaba seguro, pero era posible que Merlin fuera un hechicero. Jamás había pensado mucho en eso, a veces lo hacía, pero no dedicaba una parte importante de su tiempo a meditarlo y tampoco lo hacía constantemente. No le importaba realmente, después de todo era Merlin; su aliado, su compañero, su amigo. 

Además estaba el hecho de que él odiaba la magia o eso creía. Ya no sabía si la odiaba, no sabía si era a causa de sus sospechas sobre Merlin o si era porque se había dado cuenta de lo útil que era ésta. Estaba tan confundido.

Cuando oyó a Merlin decir "soy yo el mago", se paralizó. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en broma? Arthur supo que era la verdad, siempre lo había sabido, que ignorara todas las advertencias y callara su conciencia cada vez que trataba de hacerlo caer en la cuenta, era otra cosa.

Peor aún, no sabía si estaba enfadado con Merlin o con él. Merlin lo había engañado, mas él no se sentía así. Merlin tenía buenas razones para ocultar su naturaleza. No, en realidad se sentía triste. Merlin no confiaba en él.

El puño de Arthur se cerró fuertemente sobre las sábanas. ¿Cómo tenía que actuar? Podría hacer como que no había oído nada, podría hablar con Merlin, podría mandarle una carta o podría dejar de verlo y... No, esa no parecía ser una opción.

Hubo un momento entre la vigilia y el sueño en el cual tuvo una maravillosa idea. Era algo sobre él y Merlin y cosas bonitas, cosas que no podía compartir con su esposa, ni con Merlin, ni con el resto del mundo. Cosas que su corazón albergaba en el fondo desde hacía mucho tiempo.


End file.
